I don't have a title but read it anyway :D
by Lottie626
Summary: It's been a few months since Mary got the offer to study at Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts and her roommate is a Joey Parker stalker girl, awkward much? Mary S./Joey P.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently on holiday and bored as heck. I bought Another Cinderella Story 2 days ago on DVD from ASDA...£3 :) Bargain and I've watching it about 5 times already so I said to myself "Hey why not make a fan fic about it?" Yes, that's right, I do talk to myself, but who's going to listen to me better than me? :D I'm rambling...here's the story**

**Disclaimer: **

**Do not own Another Cinderella Story.**

**(the full stop gives it more effect)**

**THE STORY BEGINS HERE**

**MARY POV**

_You're the New Classic, you're the new PYT..._

"Don't you just love this song Mary!" My roommate Rosie yelled to me through her door, I could hear her jumping around in her room. She got into this performing arts academy because she could dance and yet all I ever see her do is bounce around in her room to music.

"What song? You've got ear phones in" I yelled back.

"_You look so classic, fantastic, when you're on this floor, bring the beat back once more..."_

"Oh, yeah it's pretty good" Rosie didn't know that I was currently dating Joey Parker all she knew is that I won his dance competition a couple of months ago and got to dance in his video. It freaks me out when I walk in her room because she's got dozens of Joey's posters stuck on her bedroom wall. Imagine walking into your 2nd best friend's bedroom and seeing pictures of your boyfriend plastered all over the wall...it's weird huh?

"I can't believe you got to dance with him in his video! That must have been so cool!" She said whilst walking out her room and sitting on the sofa with me whilst I did my work. Gosh there's so much work in this place!

"Yeah it was fun. The main thing is that I've had professional experience so that would look good on my CV"

"What do you mean that's the main thing! You met Joey Parker!"

"Well I'd already met him before that because he went to my school...did I not tell you that?"

"Errr no you didn't! He went to your school! I so wish I had your life it sounds amazing!"

"Yeah, a dead mother, a maid to 2 selfish teenage girls and there even more selfish mother who treated me like a slave, having no family and only 1 friend...sounds pretty amazing..."

"Ok I get your point, your life hasn't been that amazing but surely meeting Joey Parker counts for something!"

I smiled at that statement. It counts for a lot. "Yeah I guess it does"

"What's that?" She looked confused and then I could hear screaming out our window. She ran over to the window to have a look.

"Mary come here!" She called to me.

"Why?"

"Just come over here!" she said, running across the room and practically carrying me over to the window. "Look." she said.

I looked out the window, down to the street and saw a long black limo parked outside the building and who was it getting out the limo?

None other than Mr Joey Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Another Cinderella Story.**

_**Previously: **I looked out the window, down to the street and saw a long black limo parked outside the building and who was it getting out the limo?_

_None other than Mr Joey Parker._

**Mary POV**

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" Rosie yelled "It's JOEY PARKER!"

"Now would you look at that" I said and rolled my eyes "Speak of the devil"

"Joey Parker is not a devil! If anything he's an angel sent from heaven" She said to me, not once taking her eyes off him out the window. I reckon it's going to be fun explaining the fact that we're dating.

"It's a saying Rosie..." I said.

"Oh, I knew that" Sure she did. "Oh gosh he's coming into the building! I'm in the same building as Joey Parker!"

"Rosie, no offence, but the whole Joey Parker stalker girl thing is a little weird" I said that without thinking that her reaction may lead to me having to tell her that me and Joey are dating.

"Sorry, but I just love Joey Parker so much!"

"Erm, ok then, but you know the chances of him falling for you are pretty slim..."

"And why's that? It's not like he has a girlfriend, there's no recent news about him having any girlfriend" Me and Joey decided it would be easier for me if we didn't go public. "And he's here so there's more chance than anyone else really, he's here to teach a dance class every Tuesday and Thursday for the next month so if I get to be in that class then I'll have a chance and-"

"Ok, ok I get it"

"Come on, lets go!" Rosie said, pulling my arm and making me run down the stairs to the lobby where tons of screaming girls were.

Rosie could only see the top of his head, really, and she was going nuts about it. Then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I got it out

_Incoming call from_

_JOEY_

_Answer Reject_

How is he phoning me in this crowd of screaming lunatics?

I answered the phone while heading up the stairs back to my room. I want to see Joey but not when there's a million girls surrounding him, it's hard dating a pop star sometimes...

"Hello? Joey?"

"Hey! I'm in the lobby, which room is yours?" He said shouting down the phone trying to drown out the noise of all the screaming.

"I'm in room 627"

"Ok got it. I'll be up in about 5 yeah? Well, when I can get through all these girls, jealous?"

"Ha! I'm not jealous that you're surrounded by girls all the time!"

"Sure...see you in a few"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. Gosh he's going to be here soon and Rosie's going to go insane when he comes to our room...

About 3 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I shouted, Rosie luckily still wasn't here because she was probably running up the stairs with every other girl in the building trying to catch up to Joey, who obviously took the elevator to get here so quick

"Could you hurry? I can hear them getting close!" I ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Hey" I said with a big grin on my face, I hadn't seen Joey for so long and now he's here for a whole month

"Hey" he said, also smiling then he pulled me in for a hug.

"I've missed you" I said to him during the hug.

"I've missed you too" He said pulling out of the hug and looking me in the eyes. He was just leaning in to kiss me when suddenly the door flung open and hit us. Joey hid behind the door quickly and I just acted casual.

"Rosie, you're back then" I said.

"Yep" she replied, about to lean back and close the door.

"No! Don't close the door"

"What?" She looked confused "Why?"

"Erm, because, erm, if you do then, you might miss Joey, he could walk past and you might be able to spot him"

"Hmmm, good idea Mary, keep your eye out while I go to the toilet, a girls gotta pee"

"Yep, I'll do that" I said and she rushed to the toilet. I grabbed Joey by the arm and practically threw him in Rosie's room and I closed the door behind us.

"You're surprisingly strong you know" He said and I laughed "Woah..."

"What?"

"Did you miss me or something Mary?" He winked.

"What are you talking about- oh the posters...this is Rosie's room!" I said to him

"Oh, so she's a fan then?"

"More like a stalker" I said to him. He laughed and then we heard the toilet flush

"I better get out her room quickly or she'll start asking me questions. She doesn't like me invading her space"

"Ok, I'll stay in here then, but I am going to be able to come out of here aren't I?" He asked me.

"Obviously" I smiled and walked out the room to see a not so happy Rosie looking at me

"Why were you in my room?"

"Erm...no reason"

"There must be a reason" She said tapping her foot dramatically and crossing her arms.

"Nope, I was just erm-"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" I said, panicking. She started walking towards the door. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you"

"And why not Mary? Are you keeping something from-" She opened the door and saw Joey. Oh no.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE JOEY PARKER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Joey looked a little frightened by her reaction.


End file.
